Let me love you goodbye
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Left behind by his friends because of his human condition for his safety, Stiles Stilinski became friend with the most unexpected person. Derek Hale. They had a lot more in common that they first thought. With this new friendship, everything seemed perfect for Stiles. Everything except Derek's insufferable uncle. But was he that bad ?
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, I return to writing after a few years withhad a crush on Peter's character and started to read some fanfictions and discovered the STETER (Stiles x Peter) ship. At first dubious, I started to like it a lot, so I chose to try! I do not know if its gonna be ok, or even if the fandom is still very active, but if you go through here, a small review is always appreciated.

Warning : English is not my main language so feel free to tell me if you see mistakes

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to Jeff Davis, blablabla

Rating : M

Length : three-shots

Characters : My Stiles is a bit OOC

Love you Goodbye

Chapter 1: The Watchers

Beacon Hill had for some time been living a period of unprecedented tranquility. Everyone had resumed the course of a life as normal as possible. Scott McCall was finally enjoying his teenage life: he and his girlfriend Kira could finally spend some romantic evenings together without the risk of being beheaded or cut into pieces by some creepy creature of the night. He kept watching over Liam, helping him acclimatize to his new life and answering his many questions. Deaton was a great help on this last part. Scott knew he still had a lot to learn. Lydia had taken Malia under her wing and, besides having taken on the immeasurable challenge of making her understand mathematics, she had decided to make her one of the most popular young women in high school. Malia ... she and Stiles had chosen not to continue their relationship. Alchemy did not seem to work anymore, something was broken. In the midst of these groups full of projects, Stiles Stilinski felt incredibly lonely and useless. Adventure and danger had almost become a drug for him. Then, in this ambient apathy, he finally got closer to the only person who seemed to understand him. The taciturn Derek Hale. Derek, who spoke little and groaned a lot, and Stiles Stilinski, a hyperactive person who spoke a lot too much and was a real problem magnet, had become good friends. They had nicknamed themselves "The Watchers".

At the beginning of this unexpected mixing, Stiles met up Derek at the loft once a week. They took the time to review Beacon Hill's crime. The youngest of the two, who always had access to his father's files and communications, kept Derek abreast of the files in the sheriff's office. They then matched the information with the one collected by Derek's more extensive network. The wolf seemed to keep an eye on the supernatural activity of the entire country. The weekly meeting had quickly turned into a four times a week appointment. The rest of the time Stiles was busy with Scott. The two youngsters practiced activities of a distressing banality: Lacrosse, video games and discussions about girls. If Scott remained Stilinski's best friend, even his brother, he quickly figured out that in this quiet time they had less and less in common. Unconsciously, a small distance had settled between them.

These evenings at the loft were perfect for the hyperactive youngster. Well, almost... Peter, who had a nice house at the edge of the town, was an incorrigible squatter. It was as if the returning-sociopath-egocentric canine appreciated his nephew's companionship.

Their first vigil night had been a bit odd for all of them. Stiles, looking for sensational activities, had finally got his hands on an interesting case. Serial murders, victims branded with a triskel. Remembering the tattoo seen so many times in the back of the former Alpha during the training of the pack, it had led Stiles to Derek.

Stiles was standing in front of the loft door, unable to hit. His heart was pounding. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous, the grumpy wolf was going to send him packing. He jumped when the door suddenly slid open. Derek Hale was standing in front of him, a book in his hand. "

\- Are you going to come in? Your heart is beating so hard that I can not concentrate on my book. "

The student squinted on the cover of the book, trying to distinguish the title. " Interview with a Vampire ". Interesting. Why was Derek interested in this kind of literature? Did the vampires really exist? It's a discussion they never had! Stiles added this question to his already long mental list, while imagining a secular rivalry between long-toothed clans. In every sense of the term.

Passing silently by the wolf, he entered the loft and was greeted by a voice on his back. "

\- Good evening Stiles. I really like your new perfume. I smell anguish, a hint of hesitation and ... fear? Are you wearing the latest Chanel? "

He could not stop his lips from stretching upwards. Peter was a bloodthirsty sociopath, but he was quick-witted and had an extraordinary intelligence and culture. He did not scare him anymore ... well, or he only scared him a tiny little bit. He liked his humor but would have preferred to cut his tongue rather than confess it. Ignoring the bothersome man behind him, Stiles turned to Derek. "

\- I have something that will interest you, a weird case. "

Contrary to what he had anticipated, Derek motioned him to take a seat on the couch. Stiles pulled the computer out of the backpack he was carrying, and while the owner of the place came to sit by his side, he felt his uncle's presence behind him. Slightly reassured, Stilinski could not restrain himself: "

\- It's my Chanel that attracts you so much Peter? "

It was the first time he heard Derek laugh out loud. Someone standing up to Peter Hale was a rare sight, especially with his background. Peter himself arched an eyebrow and smiled. The brat knew how to retort. The predator in him became animated. Stiles had potential. That's why he once offered him the bite. And since the Nogitsune episode, the young man seemed to have maintained a certain arrogance and irreverence. This, however, rarely manifested itself.

Like the city atmosphere, the "interesting" cases had ended up drying up. So, their evenings had turned into evening discussions, movies nights ... sometimes members of the pack joined them, but it was often only Stiles and the two Hales. His relationship with Peter had also evolved. They had entered a sort of game, ignoring each other from time to time, provoking themselves often. Peter remained Peter, thirsty for power, always seeming to have something in mind, only helping out when the situation somehow benefited him, but, the time when the sheriff's son had transformed the wolf in human torch ... Animal torch, was far away.

Some time ago, Stiles was left behind by his friends. Chris Argent had asked for help from Scott and his little gang to get their hands on an uncontrollable young wolf 50kms away. It seemed that the hyperactive young man was not the only one looking for danger. Feeling abandoned, he decided that he was fed up with being left behind for his protection. He was going to take matters into his own hands and not be the weak one in the group! His first resolution was taken with a decided step, he took the direction of the veterinary cabinet of Deaton. Almost breaking the door, he shouted: "

\- Deaton! Deaton! "

Receiving no answer, he passed the reception and entered the operating room of the veterinarian, who was obviously working on a guy ... a half-dead werething guy "

\- Stiles for God's sake, what are you doing here? Did not you see the closed sign? I really need to buy a bigger one. Ahh, if only the mountain ash was active on humans, he sighed.

\- Deaton ..."

He caught the eyes of the youngter. This determined Stiles reminded him of his version owned by the Nogitsune, and he did not particularly like that."

\- Yes Stiles?

\- You are the emissary of the Hale family, take me as an apprentice. "

Deaton had agreed with reluctance. After all, Scott did not have an appointed emissary yet and he himself would not be eternal for the Hales. So besides his little Hale nights, Stiles had found a new routine, a routine that brought him a lot of knowledge, which would allow him to protect himself and others against the dangers of the supernatural. That day, he had regained his self-confidence.

That evening, he went to the loft. He was not supposed to see Derek that night, but he needed something. A complement to his training. He did not want to be a werewolf, but he wanted to be able to defend himself. He slid the doors of the loft, which was very dark. "

\- Derek? Oh Derek, are you there? "

He lowered his voice when he saw a sleeping figure on the couch. A figure with a peaceful handsome face, the protruding muscles highlighted by his fucking eternal V-neck. This garment had earned him a little nickname within the pack, Satan in V-neck. Stilinski sat cross-legged on the table. His gaze continued to scan the wolf's body. He was rather well built for a henchman of Hell. He had never really been attracted to men, but Peter had something magnetic, something bestial. Stiles could not help but coming closer again. He knelt down at Peter's level. Somehow, overhanging him, dominating him, did not seem right. He could feel the power radiating of Peter. He was no longer an Alpha, but it was still there, somewhere. Suddenly, a clawed hand caught him by the throat and two electric blue orbs plunged into his eyes. "

\- May I know what you're doing Stiles?

\- Engraving your perfection in my memory?

\- Well done, smiled Peter, crushing him on the wall.

– You do not scare me Peter. Listen to my heart, am I lying to you? "

Like a curious animal, Peter listened. A carnivorous smile appeared on his lips as his claws left bloody furrows on Stiles' throat. The young man was not lying. The wolf sniffed the air around him: desire, trust and ... respect? As if Stiles could read the astonishment of the wolf's face, he felt his head bowing and offered his neck as a sign of submission. He recognized the Alpha buried in Peter. The Hale were a family of predators and he had the most powerful of all in front of him. "

\- Seems that little Stiles is becoming interesting. "

He could not help but bury his face in the boy's neck, caught in an irresistible urge to bite him. His breathing quickened, not the transformation, not now ! He was going to lose control. "

\- Stiles, get out!

\- No way ... arghhhhh! "

Claws previously positioned on Stiles' throat had just crashed into his back. He prayed internally that the wound would not be deep enough to transform him. He took Peter's face in his hands as his fangs became dangerously long. "

\- Peter, Peter look at me!

\- Stiles, I do not want to hurt you, go away! "

Peter sent Stiles flying away as far as possible from him. He hit the ground in a terrible creak. Broken wrist. That did not stop him from coming back, taking Hale's face again with his good hand. "

\- Peter, you can control yourself, look at me. You are stronger than that! You will not hurt me!

\- Stiles, do you really want to die? "

Peter's hand was closed on the boy's throat, while he continued talking to him. "

\- Pe ... ter for God's sake, what was all ... all your dominant male comedy if you ... you can not control yourself? "

The grip loosened a little bit and Stiles took the opportunity to give in to an impulse and melt on the lips of the wolf. One of the fangs slashed him deeply but he did not break the kiss, feeling Peter's body slowly relaxing under his and starting to respond to the kiss. "

\- Peter ... Peter listen to me. You're not like that, you're an Alpha, you're an Alpha Peter! "

He had screamed with all his might. Peter's pupils had changed from electric blue to ruby red. Then, under the flood of emotions, Hale had fainted. The pressure coming down, and his back and throat radiating with pain, Stiles also sank into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii ! I'm back

Thank you to those who read the story. Here is the chapter 2. As usual if you see mistakes in my English, don't hesitate to give me feedbacks

 **Chapter 2 : explanations**

Peter and Stiles regained consciousness at the same moment with Derek's blurred outline above them. The eyes of the wolf scanned the sheriff's son pitiful body and they immediately turned blue. "

\- Peter, what did you do to him? "

The next action happened in a slow motion for Stiles. He saw Derek's fang unfold, saw him put his hand on the ground to jump on his uncle. He was going to kill Peter and he could not let that happen. He felt like an adrenaline shot running through his veins, his muscles contracted and his valid hand went to meet Derek's chest, intercepting him in full flight. He pinned him to the ground. "

\- Do not lay a hand on him ! he yelled. "

Suddenly, all the hyperactive youngster's muscles gave way from exhaustion and he collapsed again but without losing consciousness, unwittingly diverting the attention from what had just happened. As Peter got up painfully, both Hales carried the human to the couch. "

\- Peter did not do anything to me, Stiles murmured painfully. Not his fault ...

\- Because the cuts on your throat and the lacerations in your back happened all alone? And that broken wrist? And ... what's on your lip? Did He bite you?

\- Not his fault ... all mine ...

\- Explain then! the wolf became impatient. You just pinned me to the ground.

\- I ... arrrggghhh fuck that hurts! "

Peter, who had been silent until then, grabbed his injured wrist to absorb his pain. The Alpha takes care of the weak of the pack ... The pain faded completely but Peter, who seemed in a sort of trance, did not let go. "

\- Well, Stiles, what if you explained?

\- In fact I ... I wanted to be useful, and stronger and ... Able to defend myself. I first asked Deaton to take me as an apprentice and then I came here. I wanted to ask you and Peter to train me, I have to learn to fight. And ... things got a little out of hands.

\- Really? Peter! you could have cut him into pieces, do you realize that?

\- I said it was not his fault! Stiles growled. "

Derek arched an eyebrow in Peter's fashion. "

\- Mimetic behavior, his animal side is expressing itself in our presence," explained the oldest wolf.

\- And ..., continued Derek. Since you really do not seem to lie how do you explain Peter's passing out? Because believe me, even if it would make me happy to see him get a good beating, it has not happened yet.

\- I was smarter than him, that's all," said Stiles addressing a mocking smile to Peter.

\- In your dreams kid, replied Peter by putting his hand under Stiles' T-shirt to absorb his back pain. "

The student let out a little squeak. Derek seemed to have a hard time believing them, but he dropped the subject for the moment. Nobody insisted on the fact that a simple human like Stiles could put a wolf on the ground.

It was with this evening that everything had started, even if it had taken longer for things to become more ... Intense between them.

The day after the small "incident" Stiles, still slightly bruised by Peter's near transformation, went to the loft. He wanted to start training as soon as possible. He had come early, knowing full well that he would come across Peter only. And he was right. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the bay window in front of the setting sun. He seemed to meditate. Stiles made as little noise as possible, though he knew it was useless and quietly settled down on the couch. "

\- How did you do it ? the wolf asked without turning around.

\- Do what ?

\- My eyes, the Alpha comeback ... I rarely admit it but I really don't understand. I am delighted, do not get me wrong, but I need to understand.

\- I ... I don't know, Stiles sighed as he sat down next to him. When I watched you sleep, I felt something. Strength, power ... even when you sleep we don't want to bother you, he joked. When I was standing near the couch, something inside me told me that it was wrong to dominate you. I was under the impression of provoking you ... Then I knew the Alpha you once were was still inside you, somewhere ... You've already said it, the Hales gave birth to a lot of Alphas and you are the most powerful of those who remain ...

\- Interesting ... and why did you submit to me this way? You've always been one to fight.

\- I do not know, it was ... visceral. Everything in me was telling me to lower my guard ... When Derek attacked you ... I wanted to tear off his head.

\- I often want to tear off his head, laughed the wolf.

\- You love him, don't you?

\- He's all I have left.

\- You could not have saved them Peter, it's not your fault.

\- Wait, I never said that ...

Stiles, feeling brave, took Peter's face in a cup and interrupted him with a kiss to which he yielded with astonishing ease.

\- You did not say it but I can feel your guilt. Don't worry, like the rest, this is just between the two of us. Shall we begin ? ".

This routine had lasted some time. Stiles worked a lot with Deaton, saw Scott and his friends two or three times a week outside school and spent most of his time with the Hale family, ending regularly with bruises and cuts. Derek had noticed that something had changed. Peter seemed stronger and more annoying than usual, he kept talking about reforming the Hale pack, he was also extremely protective of Stiles, who spent most of his time with them. As if he had changed his allegiance ... as if he had chosen Peter as pack leader, like… an Alpha. But that was impossible! Stilinski had some more tantrums while defending Peter. More than like a beta, he behaved like the wolf's Alpha companion. He had gained in personnality, musculature, knowledge and maturity. Stiles' evolution was impressive, especially when he unleashed his animal side. Derek Hale came to believe that every human being was a potential shapeshifter. Stiles's proximity to the wolves had almost made him one of them.

On the side of Stiles and Peter, Steter as Derek called them, there was nothing more than a few kisses and caresses. The young man seemed to be the only one to understand his complex moods, which was why Peter was becoming more and more ptotective and allowed himself to be weak with him, human.

Things had really changed on a December night.

As Stiles went to the loft, he ran into an anxious Derek. "

\- Derek, is there a problem?

\- Peter is gone.

\- You know him, it happens from time to time, he needs to empty his head. I think that's how he controls the violence in him.

\- No, when it comes to that he always tells me where to find him. And, I don't know if you noticed but he seems to have reconnected with the concept of family.

\- Since when did he leave?

\- Yesterday afternoon. He is not at home, and with all this snow outside I can't track his smell. Stiles, I'm not stupid, I can see how close you and him are. Is there a reason that would bring him more trouble than usual?

\- Possible, answered the human with hesitation.

\- Stiles, Derek growled.

\- He trusts me Derek, I'm sorry, I can't say anything.

\- Even if it can save him? Stiles, breathe, relax and listen to your instinct ... what does it tell you? "

The young man closed his eyes and summoned a mental image that helped him relax. He had never experienced such moments with him before, but he visualized Peter, shirtless, behind him, against his back. The man's hands resting on his forearms and then circling his chest. Peter's nose brushed the skin of his neck, inhaling great gusts of air. Relaxed, Stiles paid more attention to a sound that seemed to come out of the wolf's lips, a whisper: "

\- Help me ... Stiles ... help me ... »

An influx of pain in the chest cut the young man's breath, who was caught by Derek in extremis before collapsing. "

\- We have to help him, Derek, we have to help him!

\- We'll go, but you explain me before. "

Stiles closed his eyes, opening them again. They had turned from the color of whiskey to an emerald green. "

\- So this is unexpected, especially for a human being. The eyes of an Alpha mate ... Peter has regained his status. How?

\- It has always been there, it was just buried in him ... Please Derek, we have to help him ... He is in the forest ... aconite. He will die if we do nothing.

\- I will not even ask how you know it, we will have a real conversation all together. He must have sung to the world that there was now a second Alpha at Beacon Hill. He must have attracted hunters. "

They climbed into Stiles'Roscoe and headed for the forest. Impressed, Derek realized the direction they were taking. Leaving the car at the edge of the forest, the student opened the car trunk and grabbed a crossbow. "

\- Deaton's Gift, Chris Silver's personal collection. But with a poison of my own on the arrows. Oleander. Causes cardiac arrest in record time.

\- Poison for humans, commented the wolf.

\- Poison for humans, Stiles replied. If we arrive too late, I will kill them all ... "

The older man thought that once they got their hands on Peter, he would have to teach his ... Alpha human to control his impulsiveness. Crossbow in hand, Stiles headed for a secluded cabin. A small cottage, which had belonged to the Hale. When they were younger, Peter and his sister spent a lot of time there, while Talia passed on her werewolf knowledge. Peter had done the same thing with Derek. It was a place of transmission and a pleasant family memory ... The only place that did not go into ashes. Peter came to take refuge there. Derek slammed the door open. They found Peter on the ground, in a pool of black blood, several arrows across his body, a deep gash in his left thigh and on his chest. He was going to die ...


	3. Chapter 3

Dear all, here is the very last chapter. This is where you'll understand the title's meaning for those who hadn't recognized the lyrics of the song. I'm not a huge fan of 1D but I always loved this song and its lyrics. I find it beautiful.

Warning: I cried while writing the last words, so the end will not be very happy...

Thank you for all of those who followed the story. I really loved writing for this fandom so if you have requests, I might do it again :) especially STETER

Rating: M

Chapter 3: This is the end

As Peter was dangerously close to death in the back seat of the car, Derek told Stiles a new direction.

"Where are we going ?" asked the Roscoe's driver.

"At Peter's, I'm the only one to know where he lives. He will be safe for a moment. "

They sank back into the forest, but in a portion that Stiles did not know. They suddenly fell on a huge modern house among the trees.

"Nice, Twilight style," Stiles snorted.

"We like real estate investments in the family. "

They carried the wolf's inert body of inside and lowered him on the large granite table of the kitchen.

"Stiles, take his shirt off ."

"Uh ... I need claws for that. "

Derek threw him a kitchen knife with which he slashed that damn V-neck. He had hoped to undress him under other conditions.

"Derek? What are you doing ?"

"Cut off his pants, we must take care of all the wounds!"

"I really would have liked a little privacy to do that ... Damn, Derek, he's waking up!"

"Stiles ... are you trying to undress me?" Peter whispered.

"Don't get too excited handsome, and avoid moving. Derek, come back, I'm not going to have the strength to pull out the arrows without breaking them"

"Ok, hold him tight."

"Easy to say when you have superhuman strength"

"So distract him! "

Stiles positioned himself onhis side, pinning Peter on the frozen granite and kissing him breathlessly. A faint grip held Stiles' face in place to deepen the kiss.

"That's not really my idea of a diversion, but it will do," growled the youngest of the two wolves, pulling out the arrows one by one.

Once the arrows removed, Derek approached with a blowtorch. Aconite necessarily meant cauterization by fire.

"I'm not really keen on fire," Peter protested weakly. "I've had enough. "

Stiles' eyes turned green again and he made an aggressive grunt.

"Peter, stop acting like a drama queen. If you die, I'll ask Parrish to come and get your nice little ass back from Hell so I can kill you myself. Derek, give me that blowtorch, I'm going to do it."

"Wha a progress pup ! Some time ago you'd have fainted just at the sight of Peter's wounds," Derek laughed, handing him the torture instrument. "And in addition you managed to silence our Alpha here. Yes, Peter, I know about it, but we'll talk about it later. Come on kid!" the wolf ordered.

"Guys I ... Arrrggghhhhhhhhh"

Peter had fainted with pain. Stiles had taken the opportunity to clean the blood that stained hs wolf, while Derek had laid him on the elegant leather sofa that adorned the living room. Stilinski wandered in the house looking for the bedroom where he found a blanket he laid on Peter's body. "

"You know, he does not need it," said Derek. "Our body temperature is higher than yours."

" I know, but seeing him in underwear really distracts me."

"I see," Derek smiled. "Can I let you take care of him? I think he's going to need a baby sitter for a few days. Do you want me to tell your father you'll stay here and bring you some of your stuff? I have to warn Scott and Argent that new hunters are in town. "

Stiles's fingers caressed Peter's prominent jaw. "

"Yes please, thanks Derek."

"Stiles?"

"Yes ?"

"Peter did some really ugly things ... I had a hard time forgiving him for my sister but he's not that person anymore. There is good in him and I am happy that you can see that. He will become a better man with you. I would not have bet on you to be compatible with him, but I'm sure you'll be perfect. And you respect our family ... "

So many compliments from the youngest Hale were miraculous. Stiles whispered a vague "thank you Derek" before curling up at Peter's feet. The floor was cold, but Peter radiated heat. The young man must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, fingers were caressing his hair. "

"Pete', are you awake?"

"Calling me Pet 'now? I see that finding me half dead brought us closer, "a weak, amused voice answered.

"You scare the hell out of me, out of us ... Damn Peter, we thought we lost you! "

Tears appeared in the corner of Stiles' eyes. Peter brought him to his sides, and the young man leaned against him, his head on his chest, careful not to hurt him, his wounds were still raw. The wolf put the blanket over their two bodies and whispered, "

" You don' get rid of the Alpha of the pack ... and the family that easily."

"I'm not a Hale, Peter."

"You could become one," said the elder man, trying to get up.

Stiles slowly pushed him back.

" You're definitly not moving, you need rest to heal. You're staying in this sofa, you take this remote and you find a nice movie while I'm preparing something to eat."

"Wolf Alpha is feeding the pack," smiled Peter.

"I'm not a wolf nor an Alpha."

"Oh yes you are pup, you're already almost a wolf and you're my Alpha, mine. These green eyes, that color suits you well, are you aware of that?

"Stop it, being romantic doesn't suit you", joked the teenager.

"You're right, that's why ... you'll cook without this horrid shirt" said the wolf lacerating his clothes.

" You perverse!"

" This is for cutting off all my clothes in front of Derek."

"Technically, there's one left," Stiles pointed out with a stare.

"And I'm the pervert? Go cooking!" Peter laughed , showing his red pupils.

Stiles opened all the cupboards before finding rice, beans, tomatoes and corn, enough of it to make chili con carne. As he moved into the kitchen, he could feel Peter's burning gaze running through his body. He could feel his desire. He was flattered that a man like Peter could want a teen like him. He also felt his pain and it made him regret to have once refused the bite, he could not relieve him ... He brought two plates he put on the coffee table. "

"Can you stand up? "

Seing the wince of his Alpha, Stiles helped him to sit and worried about the coughing that shook him. They ate in silence for a moment, but Peter's arms began to shake. "

"Pete'?"

"I feel like burning, it burns me everywhere! Arrrghhhh"

"I may have an idea to help "

In a rush, Stiles carried Peter to his room, grabbed a towel in the bathroom and spread it on the bed. "

" Lie on your back, I'm coming back. I'll be quick "

The hyperactive rushed into the kitchen, where after a few seconds of research he found turmeric and honey to make a quick natural remedy that Deaton had taught him. Turmeric for its anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties and honey for its anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties. He prepared a kind of dough, filled a cup with it and went to join Peter. "

" Stiles? What are you doing?"

" I've prepared something that can help you. You trust me ?"

" Of course you moron."

" Then try to relax, I'm going to spread this on your wounds. It should soothe your pain and help your body heal faster. If you're a good boy, this could end being a massage. "

Stilinski dipped his fingers into the honey paste and spread it gently over the wounds marking Peter's chest. When he saw that he was hurting, he drifted intentionally to his nipples he licked sensually. The advantage of a natural remedy was that it was edible. God's sake, he was already starting to feel tight in his pants, and he was pleased to see that Peter had the same problem.

"Hannn ... Stiles, do not stop."

"Not my intention, don't worry "

He then bastedthe wolf's thighs, which he massaged slowly, trying to get through the muscular pain his wolf he could feel. "

"Hey Stiles, fancy massaging higher?"

"Not sure you deserved it."

"Stiles," Peter growled, showing red pupils and teeth.

"Calm down big bad wolf", laughs the youngest, "This is a new situation for me "

Stiles slowly pulled down the wolf's boxer, releasing the throbing member. With his right hand he seized him, while massaging his balls with his left hand. "

"Better like that ... my Alpha wolf?" smiled the youngster.

"A lot better, but you can do even better than that."

"I don't know what you mean," Stiles said as he approached his lips from Peter's cock.

"You little ... ahhhh. "

Stilinski had just taken him completely in his mouth with an obscene suction noise. He began to move back and forth slowly, far too slow for Peter. When the Alpha finally came, Stiles went to run a bath. Peter had insisted on returning the favor, but the young man had silenced him with a kiss and told him that they would have plenty of time for that later. Today, he was taking care of him.

That night had been their first real moment of intimacy. If Stiles had taken the lead when he took care of him, Peter had quickly resumed his role of Alpha. His wounds had healed after a few weeks but he had kept a nasty cough. If he could conceal the effects from his young companion, he had not deluded Derek. One evening when he was alone with his nephew, the latter had taken the opportunity to talk seriously to his uncle.

"Peter, did you go to Deaton? Do you know if he can do anything? Stiles may be too human or too in love with you to see the truth, but you're getting weaker and weaker."

"No, Deaton can't do anything for me"

"How serious is it?"

"Every time I cough, I spit mountains of black blood. The arrows covered with aconite must have damaged my lungs. I have only a few weeks left. The greatest wish of all will finally come true, the evil Peter Hale will roast in Hell. "

Derek just rolled his eyes. Peter could feel his nephew's grief, he was secretly moved.

"And ... are you going to tell Stiles?"

"Yep, I'll tell him and make him go away I refuse to let him see me die."

"He'll never give up on you," Derek commented simply.

" Well, I'm going to force him to."

" And you'll also be in pain by doing that, you deserve to ... leave with someone who loves you Peter. "

The beta held back a sob. He knew Peter would not like to see him cry for him, and Derek Hale never cried. Two weeks after this little chat, Peter was more and more subject to situations of respiratory distress, he knew that the countdown had begun for him and Stiles had finally noticed it. So he had asked him to come home after school. When he had tried to kiss him, he had stopped him. He had immediately felt Stiles' surge of adrenaline and fear.

"Please Peter, do not tell me the famous "we have to talk."

"Stiles ..."

"What did I do ? Is it because I am human? Bite me then! Is it because I'm too close to Scott while I belong to the Hale pack? I will not see him anymore. If it's because I've never told it to you, I'll say it, I love you Peter Hale. But ... but ... do not do that to me, I'm begging you ... "

The Alpha could not help reacting to the distress of his companion and took him in his arms to kiss him.

"Stiles, if you love me, you have to leave."

"You're going to die, are you? I'm not stupid Peter", the student answered holding back tears. "This is the aconite's fault, right? Your lungs are affected. I know you lock yourself in the toilet when you have coughing attacks and if you have to die I ... I want to be there, with you."

"Stiles, I'm your Alpha, you have to listen to me!" Peter roared, revealing red eyes and fangs. "You have to leave, you must leave me, I do not have much long to live, do not make things more difficult! "

"It's inevitable everything that's good to an end"

Stilinski decided to say nothing at the moment. He would move away, he would leave space for him, but he could not totally abandon him, it was beyond his strength. He took Peter's hand and took him to the huge office he had set upstairs. He loved this room, its large bay window offered a breathtaking view of the forest. "

"Stiles, please leave," whispered the older man with less conviction.

"I'll leave, but give me one last night together, give us that Peter. Please… "

Hale nodded slightly in agreement. He could give that to his companion, and he too wanted it. He did not want their fabulous relationship to stop like that, but fate had decided otherwise. Arriving in the office, Stiles led his lover to the sublime Steinway grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. "

"Would you play something for me? I never heard you do it, "Stilinski said.

The Alpha sat down in front of the music instrument and put his fingers on the ivory keys. He began a sweet, almost mystical melody. It was The Sixth Nation, from the Japanese composer Joe Hisaishi. Stiles was not very good at classical music but Peter, who had once told him he loved Japanese animation, had talked a lot about this artist. He went to the bookshelves that covered a whole wall. He look for a big dictionary for a moment. It was hollow and contained an excellent little bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses in the closet on the left and prepared two glasses of whiskey. He put a glass in front of Peter and went to stand behind him. His hand undid his perfect hairstyle to get lost in his hair. Hale, who knew the scoree by heart, threw back his head, eyes closed. He was now resting against Stiles. He could not hold back a tear, which the young man grasped with his fingertips. Now that he had found peace, a pack and a companion, life was taking away everything. He knew he was probably paying for his past mistakes.

"Unexplainable the love that only we could understand"

Stiles' hand drifted into his lover's neck. There, he felt the pulsations of his heart. He lowered his head and drowned in his hair. He put down his glass and clutched at his shirt crying openly. As Peter played the last note, with one hand he spun Stiles and brought him to his lap. "

"Peter ... make love to me please. "

Hale lifted his lover and laid him on the couch. The tops of the two men disappeared quickly, followed by the rest of the clothes. Very quickly, driven by the feeling of emergency of Peter's life coming to an end, they became one. While Stilinsky felt his lover close to deliverance, he slowed the pace. "

"Slow down Pete '..."

"What's wrong, did I hurt you? "

Stiles told everything was fine. He took Peter's face in a cup, kissed him with infinite sweetness and murmured: "

"Pete' bite me please."

"Haaan ... Stiles, are you ... sure this is what you really want?"

"Make me a member of the Hale's family, bite me."

"I will not be here anymore to teach you how to control yourself ..."

"I know ... Derek will do it. Go bite me, let me belong to you. "

Close to the edge, Peter gave his companion a final bump and planted his fangs deep in his trapeze muscle. With this last gesture, they reached the stars together.

"One more taste of your lips just to bring me back

To the places we've been and the nights we've had

Because if this is it then at least we could end it right"

After a long moment holding his lover tight, Peter went to get a damp cloth in the bathroom to clean the bite on Stile's shoulder. He came to the couch and pulled Stiles against his chest to take care of him. "

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it's bearable for now."

"Promise me to go see Derek at the next full moon, and declare yourself to Argent, it would be a pity being killed inadvertently", he joked with a smile.

"I promise you. What about having a bath together? "

A long time later, they came out of the water and put on a bathrobe. Then Peter was seized with a new coughing crisis and rushed over the sink. He coughed a lot and black blood flowed from his lips. Stiles felt like a stab in his chest. It was difficult to see the great Peter Hale like that.

"Stiles, it's time for you to leave."

"No, you promised me one night, I will leave tomorrow morning. "

"If tomorrow you will not be mine

Will not you give it to me last time?"

Somehow, Peter was grateful for the young man's resistance. Stiles grabbed a towel and wiped his lips. He then brought him to the bed and happy that Peter obliged, he hugged him. The older man traced the contours of his face with the tip of a claw. "

"You'll make a great wolf, Stiles. Think of yourself as a Hale now. You will be the new Alpha of the pack"

"And I'll bring back Cora. I will restore the Hale family to Beacon Hill and slaughter those who did that to you ... "

Stiles felt tears come back to his eyes again.

"No my sweet wolf, you will not do that. Do not put yourself in danger for me, it will not bring me back."

"Stop talking as if you were already dead."

"I will be soon enough"

"Shut up Peter ..."

"I love you Stiles", smiled the wolf.

It was the first time he had told him these words so openly.

The next morning, Stiles Stilinski had kept his word. He had spent long minutes on the doorstep of Peter's apartment, clinging to his lips, trying to eternally keep that smile in his memory, those laughing and warm eyes, when you had learned to see through appearances.

"I'll wait for you on the other side my sweet wolf" was Peter's last sentence to his attention. When he had left, he seemed at peace. This last evening together had done him good.

Stiles climbed into his car, rushed off and forced himself not to look back. He did not see Peter's face, a tender smile looking at him one last time, but he felt a distant murmur like a caress on his skin, a simple "thank you". His vision darkened by tears, he looked for Derek's number on his phone. He suspected that wolf knew everything ...

"Derek?"

"Stiles ... are you comings back from Peter's?"

"Yes ... damn ... yes."

"Come to the loft, I don't want you to be alone."

"Derek, I do not want him to leave Earth lonely. He does not want me to see him go but ... you'll be there for him, right?

"Yes, I promise you. "

Arriving at the loft, Derek, who was not good at comforting, and himself deeply affected, greeted him with a little snort.

"Something has changed in you Stiles. "

The young man pulled on the collar of his shirt to reveal his bite.

"I'm going to need you Derek. "

The wolf simply nodded to give him his assent.

Several days later, as Stiles turned his anger on one of Derek's punching bags, Derek rushed out of the apartment. The student stopped him on the doorstep. "

" Is it the end?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

"Yes," said Derek, moved.

"Tell him that I love him ... tell him that I love him ..."

"I will "

For the first time, Stiles Stilinski turned into a wolf. For a few moments left, he had green eyes would quickly turn red. He uttered a heart-rending howl, a howl to death.

"Oh baby let me love you goodbye"

END

* * *

Thank you for reading, and so sorry to have killed Peter !


End file.
